Fast, accurate, and efficient fulfillment of orders continues to be an important aspect of the fast food industry. Continued advances in technology have led to greater and greater automation of the delivery of orders to employees responsible for their fulfillment. Automation has allowed for an employee taking the order to enter order details which are then automatically delivered to employees filling the order. Advancing capabilities for information delivery provide for greater and greater ability to provide information to persons filling an order and also provide increased ability for automated detection.